


Kids, Hickeys and Pediophobia (Not necessarily in that order)

by Listen_Chuckles



Series: Lola Milkovich [1]
Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Gallavich, M/M, army daddy ian, scared mickey, slightly ooc mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listen_Chuckles/pseuds/Listen_Chuckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 Prompts of mhunter10's on Tumblr.</p><p>Army Daddy!Ian, Phobias and Hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids, Hickeys and Pediophobia (Not necessarily in that order)

“Hey Lola,” Mickey drawled from the sofa where he sat watching his five year old daughter play with a bunch of half naked dolls on the floor in front of his feet. Her dark hair, past her shoulders now, swung round as she made up voices and acted them out.

“Yeah, daddy?” She said not turning to face him but carrying on controlling the dolls movements. 

“Guess who's coming over later.” Mickey scooted forward on the sofa, leaning over her. She turned around then, fixing him with puppy brown eyes, bright and attentive.

“Who?” She asked.

“Nuh uh, you gotta guess.” 

“Umm, Aunt Mandy?” Her head cocked to the side, the question apparent in her eyes.

“No, come on, you see Aunt Mandy every day.” The girl thought, a small frown creasing above her nose, it dissipated soon after with a small smile quirking the side of her mouth.

“Daddy Ian?” 

“Yeah.” Mickey smiled, the exact same smile. Her eyebrows shot up, forehead crinkling a little.

“Is he gonna read me a bedtime story? And make me pancakes in the morning?” By this point she was on her knees and just about ready to jump through the ceiling, her eyes wide and bright.

“Yeah, yeah and guess what else?” Mickey couldn't help but want to tease the hell out of her, she got so excited for no reason, maybe it was a kid thing.

“What? Daddy, what?” She squealed, her voice getting higher the more excited she got. 

“Tomorrow, while daddy's at work, daddy Ian's takin' you out.” Mickey almost winced at the squeal she let out, he was surprised there were no dogs or bats waiting on the doorstep. 

“Where? Where?” She bounced on her knees, hair bobbing along with her.

“I dunno, you'll have to ask him, but I guess, you gotta have a bath before he gets here or you don't get your story, huh?” Her face went from absolute joy to exaggerated shock horror in no time, she knew Ian was always the tough one, he didn't let her get away with baths and brushing her teeth and washing her hands before meal times like Mickey did. She had to have a bath.

“How long do I got?” She panicked, Mickey looked around to the clock on the wall.

“You got an hour before you gotta go to bed, time to go.” Mickey jumped up over the back of the sofa and ran to the stairs.

“Last one to the bathroom's a smelly sock, daddy,” she barged past him and ran up the stairs shrieking happily. 

“Hey! That's cheating!” Mickey dissolved into laughter and chased after her.

“Too late,” She shouted “I win!” 

“Alright, alright, daddy's a smelly sock okay.” 

 

Mickey heard the door slam from the bathroom, and so did the weed of a girl he was currently trying to wrap in a towel.

“Hey, keep still or this is only gonna take longer,” he scolded.

“Hurry up, daddy,” Lola emphasised her words, twitching with anticipation. Once the towel was secure he threw a bath robe over her shoulders, she shoved her arms into the holes, and tugged it round herself pulling away before Mickey could move to tie the belt. He heard her thundering her way down the stairs and made his way to the top of the landing to watch as Ian, cladded in full uniform, waited for her at the bottom ready to scoop her up to sounds of ecstatic giggling and howling. 

“Did you get taller while I was gone?” Ian asked her holding her by her waist over his head.

“Uh huh,” she held three fingers in front of his face, “three inches!”

“Three whole inches! You've been counting too!” she bounced in his arms signalling for him to put her down and she gasped.

“I've been practicing like you told me, and Daddy Mickey taught me the next ten, I can count to fifty now!”

“Alright then, let's see, I have something for you but only if you can tell me what, six plus five is.” Neither of them noticed that Mickey was now stood behind them just a few steps up. She counted on her fingers, holding up six and then counting aloud.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven,” Each number was long and drawn out, carefully calculated, and she looked up at Ian smiling “Eleven!”

“You're getting good at that, okay one more thing and then you can have your present, spell your name.” She took a deep breath,

“Luh, o-”

“Nuh uh,” he cut her off, “big letters.”

“El, oh, el, ay, Loh-lah.” She enunciated.

“You got it!” Ian smiled and bent over to pick up his bag. 

Mickey noticed the back of his neck had tanned slightly, his hair was slightly lighter from exposure to the sun, he had a small scab on one of his knuckles, there was always something new to admire when he came back from bootcamp. It scared him how much he adored watching the redhead man and his daughter interact, she was so open with the both of them and it made him feel like he'd made the right choice, life was agreeing with him for once. Ian pulled whatever it was he had for Lola out of his bag then. Mickey froze and moved up two steps.

Ian had a small porcelain doll, a typical one, round childish face, curly brown hair, patterned dress and the hat to match.

“You keep that fuckin' thing away from me, okay.” Mickey mumbled, moving further up the stairs.

“Mick?” Ian cocked his head to the side inquisitively.

“Just keep it away.” Mickeys voice cracked slightly.

“Mickey, are you scared of a doll?”

“No,” Mickey jumped to his own defence, “they just creep me out, they're creepy.”

“ You're scared of it,” Ian held it up and pointed it at the older man who fell over in his rush to get away from it, scrambling back up and running up stairs. He heard high pitched laughter from the bottom, Lola finding it thrilling that her dad was scared of something so small and harmless, and then booted feet making their way up the stairs. 

“I swear to god, Gallagher, you come near me with that and i'll kick your ass.” He backed into the bedroom and closed the door so it was ajar where he could look round it. Ian looked through the bedroom door at Mickey's face, a small smirk pulled at his lip not quite able to believe that Mr Hard-As-Nails exterior was scared of a doll, of all things. 

“Alright,” he said softly holding his hands up, Mickeys eyes followed the doll, “Lola, c'mere a sec.” bare feet padded up the steps quickly and she appeared.

“Take her in your room and get to know her, but don't let daddy see her, alright?” 

“Yeah, daddy, are you gonna read me a story?”

“Sure I am, I just gotta talk to daddy first, okay?”

“'Kay.” She scooted off into her room. Mickey had opened to door seeing the doll had been removed from the scene and was leant against the door frame.

“You're not funny.” He pointed at the taller man. 

“I didn't know you were scared of dolls.”

“I'm not scared, they're just creepy, shut up.” He moved back as Ian advanced on him, he looked like a wild animal stalking it's prey. And then he pounced, grabbing hold of Mickey by his belt loops and looked down on him. 

“Hey.” Ian said softly.

“Hey.”

Ian leaned down then, kissing Mickeys neck gently, leaving a trail round to his throat, his tongue snaking out to lap at the skin. One hand stayed where it was tangled in the belt his knuckles digging in to the flesh around Mickeys hipbone, the other strayed to his hair, pulling it gently to tilt his head. His mouth latched onto Mickeys neck and wasn't for letting go, his tongue soothing on the ache and Mickey grunted. 

“You fuck.” Ian pulled back, keeping hold of Mickeys hair, admiring his work and leaving a fleeting kiss there.

“You love it,” he smirked letting go go Mickey completely.

“Daddy!” A muffled voice from the other room.

“Comin' Lo'” He shouted back, bending to leave a kiss on Mickeys lips before moving out of the room.


End file.
